Diary of Naruto
by Foralleternity987
Summary: What am I seeing? I just... write, that's all I do. This book... It has a mind of its own, I can't do anything except for writing and reading. But no, I can use this book to my advantage, to find who did this to me. A/N: This story is not planned, so read at your own risk.
1. Now a stranger

**Diary of Naruto**

* * *

It's just a simple, plain leather book.

A book, something quite normal yet dynamic.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was watering his plants, just like what he usually does. He had done his first A-ranked mission with his team, they returned about two days earlier than intended. Seeing that their sensei is a very lazy man, he dismissed him and the rest of the team to get an early day off. He was okay, nothing too bad except for emotional damages. Sasuke was… happy? He did unlock the Sharingan. Sakura went home immediately, after Kakashi dismissed them but still, she tried to get under Sasuke's pants. Literally. Feeling a bad sensation rushing down his spine, he decided to dismiss the trains of thoughts that he had earlier. Now, it's just him and his plants.

He watered the plants carefully. Careful on not trying to give them too much or too little water, it's like he's taking care of his own child. The thought made him smile, except that he's not feeling happy. After what happened with Haku, Zabuza and that pig Gato… everything, everything in this shinobi life has started to make more sense. Like why do new teams have to catch that damned cat Tora, why do they have to paint walls… everything is necessary. Teamwork is the reason. Kakashi proved it that much, after seeing the battle in the bridge. The Uchiha was useless alone, Sakura was… ahem, and Kakashi had a hard time facing Zabuza.

And he…

He's worse. He almost killed someone he called friend, a true friend. He lost control to the… the Fox of all things. That's a major thing, and he's sure that the damned fox is laughing wherever it is. So, he's tired. But he can't find himself to rest the past few days off, mostly because he's a hyperactive child. Even in his own house, he can't exactly rest as much as he does outside. All he's been doing for the past two days are either cleaning or watering his plants. He could go outside, but he doesn't have the will to do so.

To put it simply, he's bored. Plain bored.

"Haah… I should've have accepted Chouji's invitation to that Barbeque palace… oh wait, they won't let me in." he muttered indignantly to himself. He almost forgot the way how Konoha treat their resident Jinchuriki, that's a laugh. Looking outside, the orange evening sky greets him along with the people in Konoha. His eyes trailed downwards, towards people that are walking with their family and friends. He hated to admit it but… he's jealous. Oh so jealous. They got to enjoy their time with people they care for, how nice. If only… if only he knew who his parents were… maybe all things would turn out different.

After finishing his planting session, he slumped down the sofa in his apartment's small living room. The room is much different from the way it was before. Before the room was untidy and dirty, but now it's clean and neat. Not to mention, he just mopped the floor before so there's no need for more cleaning until tomorrow. He opened his mouth, yawning. "Haaa… mmh… I'm sleepy already? Maybe today's just not my day…" he stood up from his sofa, planning to go to his room and close the day early. But, he was stopped.

DING DONG

He paused his movement, eyes and head focused on the door. His door? A visitor, maybe? The doorbell rang once more, making him sure that this isn't a dream. He didn't order anything, and it'll be surprising to see that a deliveryman would be outside. But still, he can't help but be suspicious. The last time someone visited him was Iruka-sensei, and he's the only one, aside from the Hokage, who would want to visit him. With a curious intention, he walked towards the door. Then, he opened the door.

"Hello, you must be Naruto-kun, are you not?"

She's… beautiful.

He blinked. "Y-Yes, I am, who are you?"

The woman giggled, filling the air with her small sweet laughter. She gave him a gentle smile. "I am… I am no one important, however, I want you to have this book." She suddenly has a book on her hands, a book that seemingly has a leather cover with strange writings that he couldn't quite understand. She flashed him her smile once more. "Keep this book young Naruto, remember." She leaned down, placing her mouth close to his ears. "Do not let this book fall to the wrong hands."

He was handed the book by the woman, and before he could realize it, the woman has left the door. He looked around, trying to find her. Is she a ninja? No, that would be too strange, ninjas and books… doesn't match up much? Still, there's something odd about this book he's holding. The writing written in front. It's… it's not written in a language he's familiar at, hell he didn't even know that there's another language out there. So, doing what other might do…

He opened the book.

'I am who I am.'

"I am who I am…? What does that me-WOOOOOOOOAAAAH!" His vision was blinded by a flash of light coming from the book, the writing that he had just spoken out loud glowed an elegant white color. The pages of the book flipped and turn, showing no writings or whatsoever, he's forced to cover his eyes as the light gets brighter and brighter. What is this? Is this a jutsu? His questions are unanswered, but the book began to levitate on its own in the air. He stepped back from the glowing book, taking cautious to a whole new level.

Who is that woman and what had she given him? This book is not normal… the Uzumaki reached for his kunai that he strapped into his left thigh, but a small orb of light shoot him right in the shoulder to prevent him from doing that. "GAH!" He felt incredible searing pain on his left shoulder, the part where that orb of light had just shot him. He needs to stop this book before it hurts anyone else, but how? "Kuh! I… can't… move my legs!" true, he can't. the blonde felt himself being paralyzed, no doubt the book being the only thing causing it.

That adds up to his nervousness even more. Slowly, he can move his legs but that doesn't mean that he's the one controlling it. He tried to resist every single step that he made, he screamed out but it's useless, the book is not letting him took control. He tried his best to move his body away from the direction from where he's being pulled, but it's futile. While later, he's close enough to the book. Where now, he felt his hands are being taken control of. With a forced will, his right hand is outstretched just enough to touch the book on a random page. He screamed, his fingers are hot, as if he had just touched a sizzling hot pan on fire. Then the pain spreads out to his hands, arms and even body.

His left hand follows shortly, feeling the pain doubled, he cannot take it anymore. His chakra was set free, opened acting as a beacon for anyone to arrive to save him. But this is the demon's apartment, no one will come. Just like usual…

He has to save himself.

Eyes burning with the intention of escaping, he tried to forcibly pull his arms out from the book. But it's easier said than done, the book is making his palms sticking to the paper worse than fly glue. Gritting his teeth, he pulled once more, trying to retain control over his being. But he found the more he pull, the harder it is to try and pry himself off. "Raah! What is this shit!?" to his shock and fear, he saw his hands sinking into the page of the book. Fearing for what might happen, the troubled ninja gather a huge amount of chakra to his hands. He's not even sure of what he's doing anymore, all he wants to do is to get this book off from him. He gathered so much chakra that his hands are starting to hurt, so painful and hurting. But he ignored every form of pain that is delivered to him, his mind only filled with the thought of escape.

KRSSSHCCHK!

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

He... he can't believe it… he can't believe it… his arms… his hands… they're.. they're paste! Shocked from the pain and loss, he fall butt first to the ground. Lifting up broken disheveled flesh that was his arms, he stares with eyes nearly dilated. Blood… blood is everywhere… everything is red. The hallway, his clothes and even face. The book, where is it? The book is there, stained in blood and probably soaked all over. He can't feel the pain because he is too shocked to even face what had just happened.

He screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

"GAAAH!"

He woke up, launching from his bed. He checked his arms and body, trying to feel if anything is wrong or plain missing. He breathed out a sigh of relief, feeling that he still has his limbs intact. Feeling his neck, he had cold sweat running down his body. And the bed sheets are stained in sweat too. He gulped, feeling a part of him becoming… weird. Oh wait that's just this bat like wings on his back.

Wait.

"W-W-W-W-W-INGS?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Naruto jumped out of the bed, screaming like a little girl. He landed on his back but felt the pair of two reptilian wings cushioning his fall. "AAAAh!" he tries to look back, causing the wings to slam into a nearby locker and only to slam it down. "I just bought that!" he yelled to no one in particular. Then he remembered that he was in the midst of panicking. He turned again, causing the wings on his back to make a huge mess of his wardrobe. Freaking out, there's only one thing he could do.

He dropped his body on the ground, face first, and in hopes of calming himself down, he started to cover his head with his hands. Crawling up into a position just like what he used to do when he was younger, when the villagers decided to have a little fun with the demon brat. Slowly, he began to draw in deep breath and releasing it in hopes of calming himself down. This is… something new, and he doesn't want to solve it with a panicked head. All he need to do is to chill down and think, think with whatever brain matter that is left in his body.

"Okay… okay, Naruto, you're cool, this is a henge right? Hehe, you done this in your sleep. It's fine, just a dismissal seal will work." He did and wait. "…Again, maybe I'm not putting enough chakra hehehe… there…" still, nothing happened. That is it for the boy, he fall deeper towards the floor, nearly wailing like a five year old. "Urgh…" he sent his stomach, where a certain something resides, a tired look. "Please… if this is your way of screwing with me, stop it… and where's that book that that lady gave me… it's not a dream, right?" he looked around, and to his horror and regret, he did indeed found the book.

The familiar leather book is laid sprawled neatly on the floor to his room, closed and looking as suspicious as ever. He looked hesitant, obviously, he doesn't want anything like what happened in his dream to become a reality. But, curiosity is too much of a bitch to resist. He stood up and cautiously walks towards the book. When reaching an appropriate distance, he slowly picked it up and look at the cover that is made of leather. And he noticed something different, something that is in his dreams but not here.

"Naruto's… diary?" he did a double take. "This is mine?! Hell I don't even know what language this is written on, how the hell did I understand this shit?! And what the heck are these wings for?!" he gestured to the pair of red reptilian scaly wings on his backs. They're a huge bother, and it looks like he needs a change of clothing… and jacket and apartment. He's… he's pissed, annoyed and scared. But mostly pissed and scared. First, he had a dream that was so real to be call one, second, he lost his arms in his dreams, and third, he had wings that make him look like a freak. This is… this too much and it seems that the fox has nothing to do with it, now that's only making it even scarier.

He took in a very long breath, and releasing it but feeling nothing or whatsoever. Covering his face with his hands, he muttered weepingly. "Ugh… this is bad… now how on earth will I ever meet my teammates again…?" he gazed upwards to the ceiling of his house. Nothing good has ever happened in his life, aside from some facts, and all he could do was to deal with it. But it looks like this is not something that he could deal with for a very long time. He can't face anyone like this; he's literally a monster now. These… wings and the book, it just makes no sense! It feels hopeless, there's nothing he could do. Perhaps but one thing…

"I… I need to leave. Forever."

* * *

"Yukari-sama, should we return now?"

"Hold on Ran, it seems that we have a guest that would like to join us soon."

In a place that is not a part of this world, the Gap youkai stood with her Shikigami beside her. Yukari Yakumo, the infamous Gap Youkai and her Kitsune Shikigami Ran. Ran sent her mistress a confused glance, something that she did not fail to notice. Bringing up her parasol, Yukari opened a seam in the air, showing a clear blue sky. She turned back and gave Ran a small smile beneath the fan that she is holding on her other hand. "Come, let's go and pick him up, shall we?" that was all Yukari said before she exits through the gap like portal she made. Ran stared at the place where her mistress was at before, she then shook her head before following in suite.

The two shortly land on a ground of green grass with no haste. Yukari dust her dress off before opening her parasol to block the sunlight that is coming her way. Ran has no problem with the sunlight, she took her place beside her mistress. Looking around, they're in a park of some sort. A small park with only a playground and some benches. It's still morning but it's strange to not see anyone here, as soon as that thought was ended, they saw something or someone on the corner of their eyes.

"Guh… let's see… clothes check, ramen check, canteen check and ramen check. Well, I'm all set." Yukari giggled at the mentioning of ramen twice. She gestured her Shikigami to come with her towards the source of the voice. The two blonde women approached the source of the voice where they found a short figure dressed in orange with two suspiciously familiar wings on his back. The child is having his back turned towards them, giving them a rather clear view of what his condition is. Yukari closed her parasol, amazingly it doesn't make any noise.

Yukari took a step forward, closing in towards the boy.

"Hello!"

"WAH!" the boy stumbled on his feet before ending up on his bottom. He scooted away from the two women, obviously panicking. "W-Who are you?!" he demanded, looking alarmed and scared. He didn't sense any chakra signature from around here, and these two women are too foreign to be locals. He gulped down, thinking the worse.

Yukari giggled in her usual manner. "I am Yukari Yakumo, and this is Ran, my Shikigami." She gestured towards the other woman beside her. Naruto noticed Ran and visibly flinched when he saw her appearance. Yukari noticed this and can't help but ask. "What's wrong?"

"K-Kyuubi?... another, Kyuubi?" he muttered, pointing shaky hands at the fox woman. Ran and Yukari looked at each other with confused look, another Kyuubi? And how does this boy knows about a Kyuubi…? Yukari looked at the boy and to her surprise, he is squirming as if he had just seen the greatest fear in his life. She should learn a bit about the place that she's visiting next time, a little bit of history can't hurt. The gap youkai approached the boy and bent down to reach his level.

"What's your name?" she asked.

Still unnerved by the present of Ran, he struggles to answer Yukari's question. "N-Naruto Uzumaki, who are you people?" he asked back, feeling his suspicions rising instead of his fears.

Yukari giggled. "We are travelers from a very beautiful place somewhere faraway." She sent the boy's luggage a look. "And it looks like you're also planning to become one too…"

Naruto gulped trying to sit upright, but his… wings are too much of a bother. After finding himself able to sit properly, he spoke again. "Y-You won't tell anyone about me right? The Old man can't know about this, nor does sensei and my friends. They'll… they'll… who knows what they'll do, but please don't tell them." He pleaded. One worse thing that could happen is for these ladies to tell his condition to the Hokage, which is something bad for him. All he planned to do is to escape the village, outside, and leave without having no one to sniff his trails. But, looks like he's failed.

"Oh don't worry… we won't tell. Won't we Ran?" the fox woman did not answer, her eyes are focused to the boy. "See? So, Naruto-kun, what will you do when you are out of here?" Yukari asked the boy, smiling.

Naruto struggled. He can't anything anymore like this. If Konoha won't accept him, what will the other people out there say? Surely, there must be a place that he could go… but where and how? All people will just… hate him for having these wings, and don't forget the book that he got from someone in his dreams… he's so confused that he don't know what to do anymore. The blonde haired boy sighed, hugging his form deeper to himself. "I… I don't know, maybe I'll just go to a random forest or something. The furball won't care anyway…"

He felt a small rumbling from his gut, which caused him to snarl. "Aw shut up you overgrown piece of dog shit!" he glared at his stomach, something that confused the two women. He noticed that the two ladies are looking at him rather weirdly and he realized that they are not locals. "Sorry, just talking with an inner demon." He intended not the slightest bit of sarcasm. Naruto looked up towards the sky, seeing that he's losing daylight. Standing up, he turn to pick his bag. "Well, I'll leave now. Please, promise me not to tell anyone…" he said one last time before-

"Wait."

He stopped. Wait? He turned backwards, looking at the two women he can see Yukari giving him a look. He looked up with curious eyes, wondering what they might want from a little boy like him. He certainly hoped that it's not money, because he needs them to catch wagon rides later on. And of course, for food later if he ended up in a town. Yukari closed her parasol, still looking at him. And then, she said. "Naruto-kun, would you like to come with us to where we came from?"

He can't believe his ears, he really can't. blinking, he made sure not to misheard what he just hear. Them, bringing him a stranger to where they come from? He didn't know if he should feel relieved or scared, though he should feel thankful… but he do not want to bring trouble for these two ladies, not to them not to those who knew them. "Are you sure? I mean, look at me… I don't even know what the heck am I anymore." He gestured to his body lamely. "And what would the people there say if they see someone like me?"

Yukari dismissed his worries with a wave of her arms. "Oh silly, Gensokyo is a different place. In fact, people… or should I say beings like us are common. Meaning that people with wings are common too, Naruto-kun." She added the last detail. "Though I'm not quite sure as to what a dear friend of mine would say if she saw me bringing over a boy."

He don't get it. "Is she… sexist?"

Yukari blinked, then laughs. "Hahaha! Goodness, no… she is not sexist… haha… ahem, it's just she's so worked up on everything. Seeing me bringing home someone might cause her to get on her mood, as lovely as that sounds." Yukari nodded.

"I… see. Then… fine, I'll go with you. But am I really not causing trouble?" he asked again, just to make sure.

Yukari shrugged her shoulders, smiling. "Who knows, maybe trouble will be the one to cause something for you, Naruto-kun."

The way her eyes glow and those hidden gleam held within her eyes are… dangerous. He had never met someone like Yukari before, even talking to her is different from talking to a normal person. But then again, is she even a human? Who knows, as long as he's no longer here then it's fine. That, and not getting killed. He opened his bag to reach for a certain object, a book. "Then okay, when will we leave?"

A giggle.

"Right… now."

He has never seen so many eyes before…

* * *

"It's just a kid, are you sure?"

"Ssh! Don't refer to him as an 'it', he's your new master."

"Aaw shucks… but still, is he worthy to be writing on me?"

"…I don't know, you're the book not me. Measure him up to your standards."

"That's just your other way of asking me to suck it up."

"Maybe… maybe…"

* * *

"We're here Naruto-kun." As soon as he heard those words, he was suddenly standing on a field of green grass under the blue morning sky of a foreign firmament. His blue eyes wandered the skies that show small puffy patch of clouds along the distance, he's entranced in what he's seeing. This is not Konoha anymore, nor is it the elemental nation. He's finally out of that weird eye filled wormhole like thing, that's sure to get the creeps out of his skin.

"So… this is Gensokyo?" he asked, still looking around at the scenery. All he's been seeing are clouds and trees so far, he has a feeling that there's more that he'll see later on be it nice or not. He's not much of a traveler, but it looks like Gensokyo is a nice place. It has more beautiful scenery than Konoha that's for sure.

"Yup. But not all of it though, there's more. More than you could ever imagine." Yukari explained, standing beside him. Ran soon followed her master beside her, noticing that it's still early, Yukari had an idea going off inside of her head. "Now Naruto-kun, we will go to the place where you'll be staying." With a snap of her fingers, the three of them are back inside the gap again, but only for a split second. This time, he's inside what seems to be a house. Complete with lights, walls and ceiling. He can't believe that this woman is capable of doing something like this.

There's T.V, a kotatsu and even electricity. Maybe Gensokyo isn't as bad as he thought it would be, then again, he can't really trust what he doesn't know. He saw Yukari walking for a door, she opened it showing a small empty room with a square wooden table in the table. It's not that furnished, so there's quite a space inside. "This is where you'll be sleeping. There's a Futon inside the lockers there, oh and Ran will be in charge of breakfast so talk to her." and… she's gone, off into that gap of hers.

He thought of how weird it is for him to be suddenly in a place where nine tailed foxes and dimensional travelling woman are normal and an even weirder fact is that he has to get used to it. Well, there's no use in thinking much about it, all he can do is be thankful that Yukari had given him a place to stay. Maybe it's for temporary but hell, he'll go with anything.

He looked towards Ran who gave him an awkward smile. "Welcome to Gensokyo."

He really needs to get used on talking to a being that is not human…

* * *

**End**

A/N: Okay, shorty here. It has come to my attention that I've been losing motivation on writing, for that, I'm putting my stories on hold until I have my feels back or when I upload a chapter. But for now, I'm sort of wanting to continue this one. So to those who are waiting for my other previous stories, I'm sorry.


	2. Learning the knots

**The Diary of Naruto**

* * *

A/N: Finally... I'm saying thanks to you guys who are sticking with me until this far. Some of you may have the thought of dropping me, and I completely understand. I do. I'm just unmotivated to write, that's it. So, I'm kindly and with all of my sincerity, ask you fellow authors or readers who are interested in this project to help me in making it better. Please, only the first Person to PM me gets to get my reply. That means if you do not get, then I thank you for your willingness in helping me. Details will be talked about later at PMs. If this message sounds rude, I apologize.

* * *

"How is he?"

"…What do you mean?" a female voice answered to the earlier male voice who spoke.

"You know what I mean. Is he competent?"

The woman's luscious lips turned to vivid frown, obviously not finding her male companion's statement proper. She giggled, hiding her true emotions. "Fufufu… of course he is, the tome… it's accepting him right? He die when he touched the tome but he didn't."

The man let out a small grunt which is audible to the woman's ears. Hearing his lack of words disheartened her, she then sighed. "Why won't you have faith in me? Surely, you can do so much?"

The man did not answer the woman for a few seconds, he finally spoke. "I have no faith in anyone." Then, in a blink of an eye, he disappeared from the woman's view.

The woman stood there in silence, not moving nor blinking. Inside this empty dimension, where no other being except her and him resides, there is but a feeling of disappointment inside the woman's heart. As a woman, she longed to be yearned for, by someone so… distant. Someone who will come and possibly save her from this prison. But, she knows that is nigh impossible.

She sighed, eyes drooping low. "Haa… there is nothing I could do is there? Then I shall entrust the tome to you…"

She looked up, beyond the darkness, lies a light.

"Naruto-kun."

* * *

"Naruto!"

"Gah! You crazy cat, don't scream at me like that!"

Naruto yelled the first thing in the morning, to a very obnoxious and cheerful cat girl… thing. Seriously, if he was told that a place where girls have animals ears on their head and tails, he would not believe any jack that they say. But, seeing it for himself, he takes them all back. It has been two days here ever since he arrived in Gensokyo, the ever so peaceful place where Gods, demons and other atrocities that never came up to the human mind lives.

He'd be smoking grass right now, but it looks like that's not an option. The cat girl… thing, is in fact a nekomata. Her name is Chen, and, for him, she has a troublesome relationship with her master or masters for that matter. So, Chen is the servant of her master's master. Meaning that she is Yukari's property. Just like Ran, she has her Youkai traits visible. The two perky brown cat ears on her head and the two tails that are currently swinging behind her. He'd be using a dispelling seal but it won't work.

"Hehehe! You're so fun to make fun of, anyway, Ran-sama is calling, and breakfast is ready!" she then jumps outside the room he's sleeping in, closing the sliding door. Naruto stared at where the cat girl… thing was standing. After a few seconds, he shook his head.

Looking at his new found pair of wings, a frown etched itself onto his face. With his right hand, he touched his left wing. It felt weird; it's feels like touching something that should not exist there in the first place. He wallowed in his sleep the previous day, knowing that he'll just have to deal with having wings for the rest of his life. The thought scared him, being able not to do something about something is… off for him.

But that doesn't mean that he'll just give up. He'll find the woman who did this to him and ask her a few questions… after breaking her pretty face. Seriously, he'll whack a head with a book or something…

He stood straight, jumping out from his futon. Book. He searched for his bag immediately, rummaging its inside. He took a few seconds, not finding what he's looking for, but that soon ends. seeing the familiar leather cover, he grabbed the rectangular object and bringing it close to his eyes.

Naruto's Diary

It's written as that, but he'd lie if he told anyone about him owning this book. Remembering his previous memory brought a frown to his face, it all happened so quickly yet he has a lot of questions. With a curious intent, he opened the cover of the book, and to his confusion, a set of writings are already written.

_It seems that this is my master. I am your possession, nothing less nothing more. But with me, you will be who you are, your true self._

"What?... what do you mean?" he asked, incredulous.

To his surprise, words began to appear on the book, written neatly in black ink. It's familiar, it's his own handwriting! How did-

I_ will answer all questions, but I have my conditions._

"What is it…?" he can only reply with a question.

…_Be useful and use me, I shall reveal everything around you but only you must know. No one else. Not the people you are currently living with, not your enemies and not your friends._

Naruto blinked, not sure of how to answer. He narrowed his eyes, replying. "…Fine, but make sure that you keep your word or else I'll throw you to a shredder." He threatened the book and words quickly came up on the book answering his reply.

_Haha I see, then, until the next time… master._

The book snapped shut by itself, leaving Naruto in shock. His wings flutter showing what he's feeling, confusion, shock and surprise. But most importantly, he is troubled. Sighing, he muttered. "Haah… great, now I have a book that writes on its own, what next a giant flying pig?" he shook his head. "I better get to the dining room, Ran is waiting."

With that final statement, he stood up from the floor, bringing the book with him to where his destination is. Already out of the room, he can smell the nice smelling fragrance of whatever is being cooked by Ran. He figured out that it would be Ran, since Yukari doesn't struck him as the kind of person who would cook.

A growl came from underneath him, and he looked at his stomach. Grinning he pat the rumbling thing. "I know buddy, I know… and I'm not talking to you, you stupid furball." His reply is a slight high pitched frequency ringing on his ears. He winced, but managed to shook off the feeling later.

He's approaching the kitchen, and quite near too. He can smell the aroma even better from here! And oh boy, he's looking forward to Ran's cooking… entering the dining room, he noticed that food are already spread on the table. There are rice, some fried goodies, veggies and miso soup. He would prefer ramen but hey, this is the perk of being a freeloader.

Chen noticed the human is present on the dining room, she pouted and proceeded to hit him with her knuckles repeatedly on the back. "You're late! I was the one who prepare the table, see?" she gestured towards the plates and bowls.

Naruto chuckled. "Hahaha, sorry, I need to get something from my bag." He waved the book in front of the cat youkai.

Chen tilted her head at seeing the book, she asked. "What's that? Can I read it?" she asked the only male in the house curiously.

Naruto blinked, not prepared by the question Chen is asking him. "Eh… er… well, you see, this is my diary and… yeah." He said lamely, showing the title of the leather covered book.

Chen squinted her feline eyes so that she can get a clearer view of the title. "Hmm… are you really speaking Japanese? I can't read it…"

Naruto found himself in confusion, but he remembered that something weird happened and now he can read in whatever language this book is written on. "Ah, yeah, you see… well…"

_Do not say anything, lie._

He gulped inwardly, knowing who just spoke. "I… am studying another language, yeah that's it." he managed to put up a cover, but he doesn't know how long can he put it up. He's decent at lying, but it's different when you're lying at a person you just met a day ago and a person who you're trying to get away from.

Chen remained skeptic, but she soon shrugged. "I see… I'll go ask Yukari-sama about that later then, for now, Ran-sama told me that to wait for you to arrive so that we can start breakfast." She took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Huh? Then where is Yukari-"

"Right here~" he looked up to see the blonde haired woman inside one of her gaps or portal or whatever. She stepped out from the portal and Ran came out of it shortly later, they both landed neatly on the dining room's floor. Yukari yawned deeply, looks like she's still sleepy. "Huaaah~… Ran, I'm sleeping again after I'm done eating, could you explain what we were talking about to Naruto-kun?"

"Yes Yukari-sama." Looks like Ran deal with her master's antics every day, he almost pitied her… almost. The two women sat down at their respective places and he soon followed. He took the far seat, seeing that he's a guest. Sitting down was a bit of problems, due to the wings on his back. He'll find better use for them…

"Itadakimasu~"

After the cheers from the different people of the room, they proceeded to dig into their foods respectively. Naruto took a bite of his food and he must say, Ran is a very good cook. The fried things are actually chickens, and the vegetables are stir fried with a perfect tinge between saltiness and spiciness. The soup's excellent, making him eat in a faster pace than before.

So, breakfast went along fine… but what comes after it is what makes him sweat.

* * *

"Ah, I see that you're here Naruto."

He closed the door to the living room behind him, looking at Ran with an uncertain glance. He's been called here, by Yukari but she's of sleeping so she's sending her Shikigami to do her job. Ran gestured towards the empty place opposite where she's seating on the floor. "Please, take a seat Naruto."

Naruto felt strangely nervous, nothing that he had ever felt in his life. He's used to having Iruka-sensei asking him to come to his office, but when a nine tailed fox asked you to sit in front of her for a talk, it's different. Especially with his conditions, but Ran, Yukari or Chen for that matter does not need to know about that… at least not yet, maybe.

He took his seat directly opposite of Ran, trying to get his bearings straight but damn was it hard to do. Now he's sweating nervously while trying to maintain a straight look on his face. Ran saw his front and giggled, somehow making the boy even more anxious.

"It's fine. No need to be so nervous, Yukari-sama only asked me to explain a few things about danmaku." She let out a word that he had quite heard a lot of times on his first day here at this house. Coughing, she continued her explanation. "Danmaku is a combat style that we use here in Gensokyo. While you learned some about Gensokyo's history from Yukari-sama the other day, now it's time for you to learn on how to adapt living in Gensokyo."

"Danmakus are of course fueled by magic, it's a form of energy." He wanted to interfere in that moment but decided to leave it for the later. "By using magic, we could create these projectiles called bullets. Of course, it's not necessarily bullets, some other projectiles like knives, nuclear suns, giant rocks are also valid. But please note that danmaku is a non-lethal weapon, so the user must balance each of their corresponding attack."

He's kind of get what Ran is saying but it's still not clear… about magic and what the heck is a nuclear?

"Here, I'll show you a demonstration." When she says that, an all too familiar gap opened behind her. She gestured for Naruto to get inside the gap, to which he did. Now he's outside of the house, standing on a clearing with little number of trees that grows in it. Ran appeared a while later from the same portal.

She then turned to face one of the trees. With her arms outstretched, a red sphere almost similar to a ball of light shoots out of it in incredible speed, but due to his early ninja training, he is still able to see the projectile as it crashed on one of the trees. It leaves a rather decent damage, not destroying the tree, probably just scraping its bark while leaving a scorch mark on where it was hit.

The ninja stood agape, clearly in awe at the display Ran just did. It's impressive to say the least, and he's even more impressed at the way that these things are non-lethal. People could fight, but without getting each other killed. It's… fun? Yeah, that's the right word, fun.

"Now, do you understand? Oh, danmakus are not used just like that, we have these," she pulled out three cards from her sleeves. Each card has different names and different pictures… almost like a pattern with the danmakus at display. "These are called Spell Card, it enables to fire danmaku but in a more… complex yet organized way." She showed him one of the three spell cards, the most left out of the three.

"Now, what I'm about to demonstrate is quite dangerous if you're not behind cover. But I'm sure that you'll adapt to it." That was the only form of warning he got from Ran. Before he could react, the Spell Card on Ran's hand glowed white, and the Shikigami unleashed what she was about to show him. **"Shikigami's Shot: Ultimate Buddhist!"** all that happens next is what caused Naruto to go wide eyed. All of this… lasers, bullets or whatever you call them are literally everywhere! He ducked as soon as his body could react, shielding himself by using his wings as cover.

Thankfully, none of the lasers or danmakus hit him. Even though the damage isn't that much, having that much things aimed at you is still scary. When the shooting cleared, he raised his head to check if everything's quiet again. Ran approached the boy, giggling. "It's fine now. That was a weaker version of the attack, I'm not that surprised when you reacted that way."

He blinked, realizing his posture he scrambled back to his feet, embarrassed that he was caught hiding. Ran noticed the tinge of redness on his cheeks, and she couldn't help but notice how it suites his face. Coughing to a fist, she spoke again. "That was an example of what will happen in a Spell Card Duel, now… any questions?"

Ran was unanswered for the first few seconds, then Naruto raised his hand. "Uh… Yeah, not to sound rude but… I know that you're showing me this to help but…" the boy is clearly having a hard time in learning. "In what way… and what is magic?" he asked, a little bit too innocently.

Okay, too innocent.

* * *

**Couple of minutes later…**

* * *

"…There, now, any questions?"

"So Magic is like chakra, these… spells are jutsus and in order to use these spell cards I must create my own danmaku through my own imagination. Oh, and one hit KO spells are forbidden." He made a confused expression, wings fluttering. "Why did last one apply when I don't have a single clue on how to make a spell card?"

"Nothing." Ran dismissed the boy's question. "Yes, that's about what you will need to know. So, would you care to try a little bit of danmaku?"

Naruto paused. He's seriously thinking, this… Spell Cards and Danmakus are news to him. Heck, he just learn what they were a few hours ago! And not to mention that he's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but that doesn't make him the dullest one either. Yet, doubt still lingers. If he were to learn this absolutely great and downright awesome way of fighting, what will become of his ninja skills? Even if he's… fled from Konoha, he still has a mindset of a ninja and to leave it aside is just wrong in his books. Still, learning something new might just be the only thing that will keep him alive in this place, with or without his ninja training.

He closed his eyes, only for him to open them a millisecond later. Giving the Shikigami a signature grin, he jabbed a thumb on his chest. "Of course, I ain't gonna give up and I won't go back on my word, dattebayo!"

"Okay, the first one is simple. Close your eyes, and imagine something inside of you somethi-"

BAM

"…I can explain!"

He shouted fast enough to be considered as a lie. Not wanting to test Ran's patience, he began talking. "I haven't really talked to you or Yukari or Chen for that matter but… I'm a ninja." He saw Ran blinking, he frowned. "I'm a ninja, believe it or not. And… uh, if what I can remember from your explanation, I can't do magic… maybe. It's because… I already have a different type of power inside me." He lifted his right arm, to which a gentle azure flame flickered to life. "This is chakra, and what I can tell, it's different than magic…"

…Something tells the Shikigami that she's going to have a lot of hard time teaching the boy… and, she did.

* * *

Somewhere murky, damp, moist, and dark. A long hallway of endless corners, accompanied by the sound of dripping water and metal pipes all across the narrow ceiling, a malevolent energy sparks about. Something… vile, something out of this world. It's growing, stronger than before. The only being that lived inside growled, its massive tails representing its power straighten in a hostile manner towards the matter of force that it frequently felt.

**"This… what are you?… I won't let you corrupt this boy, he's mine…"** the beast from within growled, as if speaking to the inanimate being that the beast is feeling.

It's only been a while, but the rate this foreign power is spreading is almost ridiculous. It had tried its best to stop the foreign interference from spreading. Chakra, willpower… that's about what the beast can do. Anymore, it would damage its host and that is the last thing it wanted… without reasons at least. But still, this is dangerous. The beast can't do anything other than to suppress the power by keeping it at a minimum… that is if its way of restraining it is working.

If not… then it would need to have a direct talk with a certain boy.

**"Hm?"**

The beast was brought out of its musing, its red slitted eyes flickered towards the source that has caught its attention. In front of its being stood something, something akin to that of a pillar only a smaller… a pedestal. The beast narrowed its large eyes, trying to figure out what is being done in here. On that pedestal something must be placed… and that something must be-

_Me._

The Nine Tailed Demon Fox turned back, but it was too late.

…

The Kyuubi is gone.

* * *

He felt… strange. Naruto patted his stomach, trying to ease out whatever he's feeling. It's not hurting… he's not dizzy… he's most certainly not drunk… but… there is a feeling of something missing, something inside of him. He can't really figure out what's happening, so he could only shrug the feeling off from his shoulders.

He has been given a task by Ran, and that is to create his very own form of danmaku. It was impossible at first but that is also the reason why he's packing up. Oh no, he's not bringing his travel bag with him, he's bringing only his book and whatever he's wearing. Right now. Earlier, Ran told him to go North towards a shrine, what shrine he doesn't care. But most importantly, she said that someone in there might help him in his current situation.

There goes his other problem, finding the damn shrine. He's not dumb enough to know that there aren't creepy crawlies out there out for his blood, or hungry animals –Though he preferred the later, both are the same –He still needs to fucking learn the map that Ran gave him, not that's a problem…

"Think Naruto… think, what will help you in finding a shrine in a place where you've no idea of… and doesn't want to mess around with…?" he furrowed his brows, thinking deep. He noticed that a certain part of his body is active, and the ground he's sitting on is missing…

Wait.

He looked back, or what's behind him to be exact.

Guess he might have to take back about those 'wings' comment…

Without further thoughts, the boy grabbed his book and opened the window to his room, leaving right here and then towards where he was supposed to meet this certain someone. But, being an idiot he is, he's in more problems now.

"How the fuck should I fly?!"

Well, gravity is a friend of his so… he'll stick with tree jumping.

* * *

**Later…**

* * *

"Haah… okay, I take back what I said, tree jumping in a different dimension, plain sucks."

It's not the trees, it's not about the location. Oh no, but it's about the group of little girls with wings chasing him at six O'clock! "Whoah! That was a close one you pricks!" he yelled back, irritated at the situation he's in right now. Four… no, six little winged girls dressed in pajamas are chasing him. And they're fucking flying, great.

"You're a trespasser, we can't let you in our ground!"

"Yeah!"

"Ya tell'm!"

"We ain't talking shit!"

"Wha- Grr…" Naruto growled in anger as he quickened his pace. Only a day here and he's chased by… fairies, if he's not mistaken. These beings are, what Yukari called them, annoying little pebbles that has the lifetime of a squirrel. Heck that last phrase was dedicated to them here, from what he heard. He needs to escape them and fast, if these fairies swarm him… he'll be in a lot of shit, and shame.

"Gah! You fuckers, just stop it will you!? I'm trying to find a freaking shrine in the middle of nowhere and I don't have the patience to deal with all of you!" his anger had somehow managed to cause all fairies that are chasing him to stop shooting bullets at him. He took a stance from the tree branch he's on. "If you're gonna fight then let me show ya how I fight!" he pulled out a kunai from his pocket. "Okay, come at me you annoying little fu-"

"Eek! He has a knife!"

"Aaaah! Another maid, another maid!"

"He ain't playin' fair, sista'!"

Naruto was dumbstruck, or what would most people say dumbfounded. "Heh? What the fuck? That's it?! Hah!" he exasperatedly waved his arms at the fairies, pointing his kunai at them. "Seriously? Aw come on, at least fight a guy when he's armed!" he spit at the wind, clearly frustrated at the loss of a battle that he hadn't even fought. "Stupid ass fairies…" he grumbled under his breath.

"Now… to find that shrine…" he got back to the task at hand, the reason why he's not in a safe place and out here in the forest. Damned fairies and their annoyingness… now he knows why Yukari called them pebbles, only good for show. Anyway, he's been wandering for about a few minutes and those fairies started chasing him. They said trespassing? He has no idea where he's at in the first place! And a shrine… shit, Ran didn't tell him what's the name of said shrine. Great, could this get any worse?

"MASTER SPAAAAAAAARK!"

"Holy cow!" Naruto nearly fell off the branch he was landing on earlier, with an alarmed face, he looked at where he had just seen a giant rainbow laser of doom shooting up from the sky. It's a good thing that the place is where he's facing at, why?

"Holy laser, here I come!"

Cuz he's going that way.

* * *

Next Chapter: Encounter with the main heroine and the other heroine and… is that a loli?

A/N: Wow… just before my freaking exams… -deep breath- -release- I have to thank you guys for keeping up with me, I really do. So, I'll be absent for the few weeks, Hatsune Miku is coming to my country! Yes, you, to all my other viewers who's country is near the equator and starts with the letter 'I'!

Anyway, I'm out. It's 12:03 at night… I'm sleepy and I studied shit.


End file.
